Emerald Embrace
by BethxVengzx6661
Summary: Annie hates Jesse with a burning passion. Then a small incident leads to her doubting those hating feelings. R&R please M for - language and lemon. No flames! Jesse AndersonxOC.


**Authoress Note:** Right, I just want to say that this is my story so it goes however the heck I want it to go. Have a problem with it then don't read it! So what if it doesn't go how that anime story goes. This is how it goes in my mind so deal with it and grow up! Now, that's out of the way, let's continue!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. Neither do I own the YGO franchise (I wish I did though but sadly I don't). Also I do not own the song 'When I'm With You' by Faber Drive. I do however own the plot and the OC. I am not making any money by posting this as this is just meant for the purpose of reading and fun.

**Rating:** M

**Reason(s):** Language, lemon.

**Advice:** Do not like lemon(s) then skip them when it comes to them. They will come under a different view (see additional note).

**Dedication:** To my dear Shantel. I cannot thank you enough for being my biggest fan :D You truly inspire me to write my butt off. You are my best friend and you truly do rock. This is for you and our love of Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Additional Note:** This will be written in Annie's P.O.V but the lemon between her and Jesse shall be written in my view (a.k.a *Writer's View*). Yeah, plus I'm referring to Yubel as a male in here. It's just easier for me. ENJOY!

**Review thanks goes to:** **Qu-ko** - Thanks so much for the review. I took what you said into consideration and I hope this one is a bit more better than the first version.

* * *

The dock of Duel Academy came into view as I stood on the deck of the boat looking out to the landscape in front of me.  
'Will I be glad to get off that boat!'.  
I turned my head and looked at the crowd behind me.  
'Trust me to be the only fucking girl on this whole entire boat'.

A flash of emerald passed before me and I growled out.  
"Leave me the fuck alone Anderson!".  
He shot me a sheepish grin before running off.  
I can tell you now, that kid makes my blood boil to the point of it not being able to cool down.

We reached the dock in less then a minute after.  
Grabbing my bag, I headed to the exit and climbed down the little bridge thing.  
"Welcome to Duel Academy".  
Looking up I saw a bald guy with a red trench coat thing on.  
'That must be Sheppard'.  
"And we thank you for having us come over sir".  
Looking to my right, I saw Jesse.  
'Not again!'.

We soon settled into our dorms after we were shown.  
Of course I was beside that fucking Jesse.  
God I hate him!

A sudden rap sounded on my door bringing me out of my fury.  
I jogged over and pushed the handle down; pulling it towards me.  
There stood a kid with two-toned coloured hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?".  
He scratched the back of his head and grinned.  
"Yeah, I just wanted to say welcome to Duel academy".  
He put his hand out.  
"I'm Jaden Yuki".  
Looking at him for a moment, I took his hand in mine and shook it.  
"I'm Annie Charlton".

He looked around my room before looking at me.  
"Fancy a hand un-packing?".  
"Don't you have classes to go to?".  
"Nah, they cancelled them for the day".  
I looked at him for a few seconds before nodding my head; allowing him to come in.

The rest of that day I got to know Jaden a lot better and even got introduced to his friends.  
'I'm beginning to like it around this place'.  
My eyes scanned the field in front of me'.  
I might just stay here after we get the option of staying or going. Like we usually get'.

I walked into my room and got changed, flicking the light off and settling down into bed.  
Within a few minutes, my eyes were closed and I entered my dream world; the only escape from this life we have.

Even though I've been hanging around with Jaden for quite some time.  
Jesse keeps doing my head in and I really want to punch him.  
Who the hell does he think he is, acting like he owns the world.  
He wouldn't if I shoved it up his arse!

I glanced up and noticed Jaden looking at me, a blush on his face before he tore his gaze away and looked back to Syrus.  
Getting confused I cocked my head to the side.  
'What was that all about?'.  
That was weird.  
A tap came on my shoulder and I looked to see Alexis.  
"Can I talk with you for a moment?".  
Nodding my head, I got up and followed her.

Coming to a stop she looked at me.  
"Do you notice something strange about Jaden everytime you look at him?".  
"Yeah I do".  
"Well, I'll tell you something but please swear that you shall not tell another soul".  
"I promise".  
"Jaden really likes you Annie".

As soon as those words left her mouth, my eyes widened.  
"What?".  
"Jaden really likes you".  
I closed my eyes and placed my head in my hands.  
"Oh Alexis. What can I do? I don't feel the same way about him".

She looked at me for a moment.  
"I would give it about two weeks and if he still does like you then tell him".  
"I don't want to hurt his feelings though".  
"It'll be for the best Annie. Trust me on this".  
I looked at her and nodded my head.  
"I'll give it two weeks and then tell him".

Two weeks had passed and still nothing had changed with Jaden.  
I had to talk to him about it.  
I don't feel the same at all but I want to remain good friends with him.  
I really do.  
I just have a feeling deep down that I'm going to love someone else, but who?

"Jaden!".  
The brunette looked up from his position on the ground and smiled at me.  
"Yeah Annie?".  
"I can talk with you for a moment".  
"Sure".  
He jumped up and followed me, stopping beside me when I stopped.  
I turned to face him.

"Jaden, listen. I need to tell you this. I don't want you to get hurt".  
He looked at me confused.  
"Jaden, Alexis told me you liked me. Is it true?".  
He blushed a little.  
"Yeah it is".  
I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Jay, I don't feel the same way about you".

He looked up at me for a moment.  
"Alexis told me. I really wish I could say the same Jay, but I can't. I love someone else".  
'Who the hell am I kidding? I couldn't love someone'.  
"Ohhh...".  
My heart sank even further down.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, I looked at him.  
"I would still love to be really great friends with you though Jay. That much for sure"/  
"Really?".  
"Yeah".  
He smiled at me before thinking for a moment about something.  
"Can you do one thing for me first though?".

I looked up at him.  
"I can try to".  
He paused for another moment.  
"Could you give me a quick kiss?".  
Red formed on his cheeks at this.  
Smiling, I nodded my head slightly.  
He grinned widely before leaning into me; capturing my lips with his.  
All time had seemed to stop right then and then.

We stood there for what seemed like forever before pulling apart.  
"Thanks Annie".  
"Anytime Jay".  
He flashed a big smile before running off somewhere.  
'He's like a little kid. I swear it'.  
I smiled to myself before turning around; hissing at who I saw in font of me.

"Fuck off Jesse".  
I stormed passed only to be grabbed and pulling into him.  
"Get the fuck off me!".  
Spinning me around he glared at me before letting me go and walking off.  
'What the fuck?'.  
I could have sworn that I saw a look of hurt in his eyes, but what the fuck.  
I couldn't care less.  
'Is is Jesse I'm falling for?'.

I can tell you things are becoming crazy around here!  
Everything is kicking off.  
This creature called Yubel is trying to take over the world and we won't let that fucker do it, so now he's taken Jesse.

Now to bring you up to date - it is Jesse that I'm falling for.  
I dunno how though.  
There's just something about him and I can't put my finger on it.  
I just wish I had the chance to tell him before he got taken.

"Jaden wait!".  
We all ran behind him.  
Poor kid, he misses his friend.  
My legs began to feel weak causing me to slow a little.  
I felt a hand grab mine and drag me off.  
Looking up; I saw Zane.  
Mouthing "thanks" to him, we picked up more speed.  
"There's Jesse!".

I noticed Jaden point up to a big door.  
"Come on. Hurry".  
We reached there in a few seconds and bent over; catching our breath.  
"Ahhh... I see the rescue crew have come for poor Jesse. Well sorry, he ain't coming back!".  
A sickening laugh came out his mouth causing me to shiver.  
'Poor Jess'.

"The only way you shall get you're darling Emerald eyed friend back is if one of you defeat me in a duel".  
We stood for a moment.  
"So who's the first contestant?".  
"I am!".  
Looking up, I gasped.  
"No, don't do this".

Zane turned and looked at me.  
"I've got to Annie. I've got to beat this fucker and send him packing. We all miss Jesse. Some more than others".  
A pale blush spreaded across my features as they softened in sandess.  
"Becareful".  
"I will".

The duel ended and I stood there with my mouth open.  
"Zane just lost!".  
I looked on as he fell to his knees clutching his chest.  
A mass of light blue hair ran past me and over to him.  
"Come on bro, please, please get up".

"I'm sorry Sy. I did all I could to protect you all but...".  
A sudden grunt of pain came from him.  
"But I was too late".  
He put his head down and coughed violently.  
My legs reached a sudden strength and I ran over to them, skidding to a halt and dropping to my knees.

"Zane, don't speak like that".  
He looked at me and gave a pained smile.  
"I'm sorry Annie, I did all I could for you all".  
He closed his eyes and cried in pain; clutching his chest more.  
Tears formed in my eyes.  
"Please Zane, hold on. Please hold on!".  
I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry".  
His voice drifted off as he began to disappear.  
"No Zane!".  
I tried to grab him but I was too late.  
He was gone.  
My eyes went wide.  
"Nooo...".  
The tears poured out as I placed my head in my hands.  
'He can't be gone. No he just can't'.  
My heart felt like it couldn't take anymore.

First there was Jesse and now Zane.  
Who the hell is going to be next?

My hands balled into fists as I stood up.  
"Yubel this is all your fault! You're nothing but a piece of worthless shit!".  
I pointed a finger at him.  
My purple eyes flashed in anger as my pink and black hair danced on the little breeze.

Within the blink of an eye he was stood in front of me.  
I felt sick.  
He was using Jesse's body.  
'He has no fucking right!'.  
A hand reached out and wiped my tears away.  
"Now now dear Annie. Is that anyway to talk to someone who could...".  
He trailed off as his hand reached down and grabbed my wrist.  
"Break your wrist in a second?".

He twisted it until a sickening 'crack' was heard followed by a scream from my throat.  
An evil grin was planted on Jess's lips.  
Looking down, I saw the visible break.  
Before I even had a chance to turn around and run I was grabbed by the arm and pulled into someone.

I looked up and blushed a little before shaking it away, remembering it was Yubel and not Jesse.  
"If you wish to save poor little Annie, Zane and Jesse then I suggest that you come and find me and defeat me in a duel Jaden Yuki".

With that they vanished from my view and I found myself on a cold floor.  
"You, put a cast on her wrist and then bring her to me".  
The guard nodded and came to where I was.

When I was sorted out, I was escorted to a room and pushed in once the door opened.  
Looking up I saw that all too famillar body possessed by that bastard.  
He stood up and proceeded over to me.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me little Annie".  
The breath swept past me lips causing me to shiver.  
"Awww poor little Annie is cold. Well maybe I could fix that".  
I found myself being backed up until my legs hit something causing me to stumble and land down on whatever it was.  
Looking, I saw that it was a huge bed.  
'Oh my'.

I felt a hand take my un broken wrist and pull me up.  
Lips ghosted over mine before capturing them in a fierce kiss.  
I tried to get away but the grip around my waist was like ice.  
Soon the lips moved down to my neck and began to nip all over it, trying to find my sweet spot.  
"No, stop please!".

Yubel bit down hard causing me to scream as I felt Jesse's fangs pierce my skin.  
"Jesse if you're there please stop him... Please!".  
I tried just about everything I could.

Suddenly the grip on my waist loosened and the lips at my neck moved.  
I looked Jesse's face in confusing only to find the orange evil eyes that were once there had been replaced by emerald green ones.

"Jesse?".  
"Annie. Thank God you're alright".  
He looked at the wound on my neck.  
"Oh no, Annie, I'm sorry".  
He leant down and ran his tongue over the wound as a 'sorry'.  
I bit my lip as I tried to hold back a moan.  
'God, his tongue feels so damn nice'.

Before I knew it, the moan I had been holding back escaped.  
I blushed a violent shade of red as he looked at me.  
"Listen Annie, I don't have much time before Yubel takes control again but I just want to say I love you Annie. Please don't ever forget me".  
"Oh Jesse, I was trying to fool myself for a while but now I realize, I love you too".

His lips ghosted over mine once more before capturing them in a loving and passionate kiss.  
After a few minutes he pulled away and I saw the emerald eyes disappear and be replaced with those that I hated.  
My body fell to the floor as I watched the figure walk away.  
Please hurry up Jaden, for Jesse's sake'.

About four days had passed and I found myself on the roof top with my arms chained above my head watching Yubel and Jaden duel.  
Jaden was currently losing.  
He had '2000' LP where Yubel had '3000' LP.  
'Come on Jaden please win!'.

My eyes felt heavy as I drifted in and out of consciousness.  
I couldn't make out words that well and I began to panic.  
'Am I dying?'.  
I began to panic.  
Suddenly I heard Jaden yell.  
"Attack Yubel directly and end this game!".  
A sudden white flash of light appeared causing me to close my eyes to shield them.

When I looked up, I saw everything disappear and another world appear. Home.

My body, that had been held up off the ground by the chains, fell to the floor with a 'thud' causing me to whimper in pain.  
"Annie!"  
I saw Jaden run over to me, skidding to a halt to help me up.  
"I'm fine Jay, check on Jesse, he needs to been checked over".

He looked at me for a moment before racing over to the body on the floor.  
I felt an arm around my waist helping me along.  
Looking up, I saw Zane.  
"Oh god! Zane!".  
I turned around and hugged him.  
"Hey Annie".  
"I'm so glad you're back".  
"So am I. Now come on, we better get check out. Jaden, you and Atticus bring Jesse".

Jaden looked up in suprise when he heard the voice but smiled and nodded his head as Atticus helped him bring Jesse to the nurse's office.  
Once inside me and Zane sat down on a bed while Jesse was placed in one.

"Now. Mr. Truesdale and Miss. Charlton I would like you both to stay in for at least a week so I can make sure you are both alright".  
I looked over to the bed.  
"What about Jesse?".  
"Mr. Anderson will be in for a lot longer. We need to make sure he's fit and well before he comes back to any classes".  
I nodded my head.  
'Oh Jesse, get better soon'.

A few weeks had passed and Jesse was making great progress.  
He should be allowed out in a few days time.  
I walked along the corridor with Jaden and Chazz when a leaflet on a notice board we passed caught my eyes.

"Hey look at this. The annual dance is coming up".  
"Yeah, I know".  
"Do you guys have dates like?".  
Both of them nodded.  
"Oh do tell".  
My eyes sparkled in waiting as I looked at them.

"I'm going with Alexis".  
"Ohhh... and you Chazzy?".  
"Amanda".  
"How nice".  
"What about you?".  
"Well I don't have anyone to go with".  
I sighed out.  
'Like who would want to go with me?'.

Jaden looked at me.  
"You'll find someone Annie. Don't worry".  
"Awww, thanks Jay. Now I better be heading off. I promised Jesse I'd go and see him when we finished class for the day".

They both cocked their eyebrows and me before bidding farewell.  
I continued a little was down the corridor until I came to the door.  
I opened it and walked in closing it behind me.  
Looking over, I saw Jesse asleep in the bed.  
'Awww, he looks so cute'.

I quietly made my way over and placed my bag down onto the floor being careful not to disturb him.  
When I looked back up I noticed he had his eyes open.  
"Hey Jess".  
I took a seat on the bed beside him.  
"Hey Annie".

He sat up a little and smiled that adorable smile he always smiles.  
'God, that melts my heart'.  
"How's class been".  
"Like it always is. Jaden and Chazz getting into trouble again".  
He rolled his eyes and laughed causing me to laugh.  
Only then did I realize how much his southern accent really made me drool.

"So did you find out anything interesting today?".  
I looked at him.  
"Yeah I did. I found out that it's the annual dance soon and I don't have anyone to go with".  
I gave a little laugh.  
"It doesn't suprise me though".  
He looked at me for a moment.  
"How's that?".

"Well, every year I have been here, I've always gone to the dance with my friends because no one want to go with me because I'm not good enough for them. I might make this years dance the last one I go to since I know that it's going to happen all over again next year".  
I closed my eyes and laughed a little to myself.  
'It's funny how I'm classed as the ugly girl'.

I felt a hand squeeze mine.  
Looking up, I saw Jesse looking at me with a smile on his face.  
"Well, something tells me that this year you will have someone to go with".  
I looked at him weirdly.  
"Annie, would you like to go to the dance with me?".

I looked at him in amazement.  
"Oh Jesse! Of course I would".  
I carefully crawled up the bed to him and sat by his side; giving him a hug.  
Closing my eyes, I took in his sent.  
'Hmmm... Smells so good'.  
He pulled me back to face him.

"I also have something else to ask you".  
I looked at him for a moment before nodding my head signalling for him to continue.  
"I want to know if you want to go out with me?".  
I blinked a few times, taking in what he had just said.  
"Oh Jesse. I'd love to go out with you".

He smiled at me before bringing me close to him, our lips inches apart.  
"I love you Annie".  
The gap closed and our lips met in a kiss.  
His hands rested on my sides as his thumbs rubbed them; mine resting on his shoulders.  
I felt his tongue lap at my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

I smiled and decided to let him wait a little longer.  
Sensing what I was doing, he squeeze my hips causing me to gasp, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in.  
I moaned at the feel.  
This was so much better than I had remember it being back in that world.

I felt it explore every inch of my mouth; leaving no part untouched.  
I felt like I was in heaven.  
Soon, his lips left mine and trailed down to my neck; zoning in on one spot, biting and nipping at it.  
I took in a sharp breath before letting a small moan escape.  
I felt him smirk against the skin before continuing what he was doing.

Before long the pressure on my neck was released.  
I saw him look at the mark he'd left.  
"I love you too Jesse".  
He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled close to his chest.  
I felt like the happiest girl in the world now that I have my Jesse.

I stood in front of the mirror in Alexis' dorm along with her and Amanda.  
"There you go Annie".  
"Thanks hon".  
'Wow. I never thought this dress would look so sweet!'.

A maroon red dress hugged my figure; it was ruffled at the bottom and had a couple of roses on the bodice connecting it to the skirt.

From my neck hung a black diamond shaped necklace. I had rainbow teardrop earrings hanging from their perch.

On my small feel sat a pair of ankle-high boots with a black ribbon bow that closed them. On my wrist sat a silver bracelet with blood red diamonds in.

My hair had been curled and pinned up; drawn back into a loose mass of curls at the top of my head.  
On that rested my tiara - Silver with emerald stones in, to match my dates eyes.  
Lastly my make up - a light shade of purple sat on my lid surrounded by black eyeliner, making my eyes stand out and on my lips, ruby red lipstick.

I felt like a million dollars.

"You ready Annie?".  
"Yeah, I sure am".  
I walked out the door and down the stairs; heading outside.  
The three of us were met by our dates; Jaden, Chazz and Jesse.

"Wow! You girls look absolutley gorgeous".  
We looked at each other and giggled.  
One by one, our dates took us and escorted us to the dance.

"Annie, you look amazing. Words can't describe how you look".  
I looked up and blushed.  
"Oh Jesse. I'm not that pretty really".  
"I disagree".  
He placed a kiss on my lips before we walked into the venue.  
It was HUGE.

"Wow".  
I giggled.  
"This is what it's like each year".  
"I've never been to anything like this in ages".  
"Awww".  
Leant my head on his shoulder before we grabbed something to eat.

After half an hour Jesse got me up to dance to 'When I'm With You' by Faber Drive.

"Oh Jesse, my favourite song".  
He smiled at me and placed his hands on my waist; mine going to thier place on his shoulders.  
When the music began we began to dance.  
The whole world around me seemed to vanish as we danced.  
The only thing that mattered to me was the man stood in front of me.

"I love you Jesse. More than you know".  
"I love you too Annie".  
He leant do and placed a warm kiss onto my lips.  
After a few more dances we decided to go back to Jesse's dorm.

He opened the door and allowed me to go in; coming in behind me and closing it while we took our shoes off.  
I flicked the light on but before I had a chance to adjust to the brightness, I found myself pinned to the door.

Looking up I saw a glint in his eyes and I blushed.  
"You really look cute blush babe".  
His lips caught mine in a fiery kiss.  
I moaned at the feel and wrapped my arms around his neck; pulling him close to me.

*Writers View*

Jesse placed his hand on the door either side of Annie's head.  
When she pulled him closed he took this as his moment to deepen the kiss.  
He ran his tongue across her bottom lip; asking for entrance.  
Without a moments hesitation, she let him in.  
Dipping his tongue around, he searched every nook and cranny; leaving no space untouched.  
Next he moved to her tongue.  
He played with it, sucking on it now and then.

All the while, his hands trailed down her back and slowly unzipped her dress, letting it fall off her shoulders a little.  
Soon the need for air kicked in and they broke apart. A faint flush had fastened itself on Annie's cheeks.

Jesse smirked a bit more before pulling her dress off reveal her under garments.  
"So sexy".  
He moved his lips to her neck and instantly zoned in on her sweet spot causing Annie to put her head back and moan in pleasure.

While Jesse continued on her neck and un-hooked her bra, Annie took this opportunity to get him out of his shirt and that.  
When she had successfully done that, she ran her hands over his well built chest.

A sudden groan of pleasure escaped her lips as Jesse bit her neck and then lapped his tongue across the spot as a 'sorry'.  
He pulled away and smirked even more.  
She looked at him before he swept her up bridal-style in his arms and carried her over to his bed.

Once he had gently sat her down, he climbed on top of her.  
"You are the most gorgeous creation on the whole planet".  
Placing his lips onto her neck, Jesse trailed kissed all the way down to her chest and began to kiss the channel between her breasts.

When he got board, he moved his mouth to her nipple and began to suck on it, lightly biting down earning pained moans from the young woman above him.  
After he was done with that one, he switched to the other while he hands trailed down her sides and to her panties; slowly slipping them off.

Jesse leant forward and nibbled on her ear.  
"You look totally gorgeous babe".  
He trailed kissed down her neck and torso; taking his time to pull at her navel piercings, causing moans to sound from the female.  
He then kissed down until he reached her womanhood.

Looking up, he saw the blush that had fashioned itself onto her cheeks.  
"You look so cute when you blush".  
He opened her legs slowly and placed kisses all along her thighs before running his tongue over her entrance.  
A soft moan was heard.  
"Hmmm... You taste nice babe".  
He slipped his tongue in, swirling it around before bringing his hand down to play with her clit.

All the while Annie was moaning like crazy.  
Jesse really knew how to push her to her limits.  
"Jesse, please don't stop".  
Her breath almost seized when he pushed in deeper to her; his fingers doing whatever he could think of to her clit.

She put her hands down and griped his hair, pushing him in further.  
The feeling just below her navel began to increase tenfold and she knew she was close; so did Jesse.  
With the speed of both his tongue and fingers reaching the best he could she screamed out; her grip on his hair tightening before loosening up, mimicking the actions of her walls as she reached her sweet release.

Jesse, pleased with what he had managed to acheive, lapped it all up before hovering over a now panting Annie.  
When she regained enough strength, she smirked and flipped them over. "My turn".

The skilfull lips then made their way up to his neck and latched to it; mimicking the same actions the lips had done on hers, leaving the exact same result.  
"Now I think we better get you out of these boxers handsome".

With that she slipped down his body and sat on his thighs, giving her enough room to slip her fingers under the material.  
As soon as she pulled them off his hips, his cock sprung to attention, standing proud.  
"Tut tut tut. You really should be punished for that Mr. Anderson".  
A playful glint shone in her eye.

Proceeding to take his boxers all the way off leaving him naked.  
She eyed his pride before licking her lips.  
"Hmmm... I'm going to enjoy this".  
She leant forward and placed her lips on the tip, giving it a gentle kiss before wrapping her tongue around it and dipping it into the slit at the top.

The sudden warmth caused Jesse to moan and buck his hips slightly.  
"Now now Jesse. You shouldn't do that".  
Annie placed her hands on his hips to stop him from moving while she placed all she could in her mouth; bobbing her head up and down after.  
He couldn't help but close his eyes as the pleasure built up in his gut.

Taking her hands off his hips, Annie moved them down and set each one a duty; the right one pumping whatever flesh of his throbbing cock she couldn't fit into his mouth, her other playing with his sac.  
Jesse's head was spinning from the pleasure.  
"Urghh!... Annie... I'm... Gonna!".  
She increased her speed.

Before he had a chance to say anything more he shot his load into her waiting mouth.  
Happy as a kitten, Annie lapped it up and sat upright, licking her lips as she looked at his eyes; both sets clouded over with desire.

Before Annie had a chance to speak she was flipped over and looking up into her lovers eyes.  
"You really are too beautiful to behold Annie".  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him down for another heated kiss; making him taste his semen.

When they pulled apart he aligned himself up at her entrance.  
"I promise I'll be gentle Annie".  
She nodded her head.  
"Thank you Jesse".  
He slowly pushed the head in before pushing all the way in.  
A moan of pain emitted from the woman below him; he had just broken her flower.

"Jesse, it hurts!".  
A single tear ran down her cheek.  
"Shhh... It's ok baby. I'll wait for you to adjust ok?".  
His voice whisperedin her ear as he wiped the tear away.  
She nodded her head as his hands held hers.  
When she had relaxed, another nod of the head was given.  
Jesse took this as his sign and began to move at a slow pace; getting the feel and Annie used to it.

A groan and a moan escaped both of them as the speed was picked up a little.  
"God! Jesse! Ngh!".  
Jesse leant forward and captured her lips in a passionate yet bruising kiss.  
Annie gasped as he rammed into her, hitting her G-Spot head on.  
A playful smirk spreaded on her lips as she broke the kiss.

Her hands went to his shoulders and she forced them over, resulting in Jesse laying on the bed; Annie now impaled on him.  
"Hmmm... I quite like this view baby".  
Annie breathed gently, giving a roll of her hips to get the point across.  
"Just ride me Annie. Ride me hard and fast until I don't know where I am".  
"With pleasure".

Hands rested on her hips as she moved her hips up and down slowly.  
After a few seconds; her movements began to get faster and harder with each thrust.

Within a few minutes, Annie's hips were moving at a perfect fast and hard rhythm; Jesse's thrusts meeting hers.  
"Oh god!".  
Annie let out a loud moan and began panting.  
Jesse saw this as his opportunity to flip them back over and continue to pound into her harder than he had been.  
"Fuck... Jesse... So... Good... Hard... Fast!".

By now, Annie's sentence making ability had been crushed down to a few simple word.  
"Urghh! Annie... So fucking tight!".  
A growl emitted from his throat.  
The light shone onto their body's creating a warm glow on their sweated embrace.

Their guts began to tighten.  
"Jesse... Gonna...".  
Annie's words were cut short as her breathing became more ragged.  
Sensing she was close; Jesse brought his hand down and began to play with her clit.

Her vision was bursting stars before her eyes.  
"Jesse!".  
She let out a scream as she cummed, her walls tightening around Jesse's cock.  
A growl sounded and after three more thrusts he spilt his seed into her with a shout of her name.  
His weight gave in and he collapsed on top of Annie; a panting and sweating wreck, Annie not fairing any better.

Jesse shuffeled onto his side and wrapped his arms around his woman; still remaining inside of her.  
"Wow, Jesse. I never knew you had it in you".  
He smiled.  
"You'll be surprised".  
"No kidding me".

He leant forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.  
"I love you Jesse".  
"I love you too Annie".  
With that, she snuggled close to his body and rested her head on his chest; listening to his steady heartbeat that lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**AN: **Well there you go guys, I decided to spell check it all and what not and then put it back up.  
Hope that was a lot better (:  
Until next time  
xoxo


End file.
